The invention relates generally to enterprise management systems and more particularly to the reconciliation of objects (representing resources) input to the management system from different sources.
Today's businesses rely on a myriad of complex software applications to service customers or clients as well as to manage internal operations. Many of these applications require an extensive set of information technology (“IT”) components, some unique and some shared with other applications. It will be appreciated that in an enterprise environment in which an organization's network (or interconnected networks) can span diverse geographical locations and include a number of different computational platforms, operating systems, protocols, and network architectures, it is becoming more and more important to know what resources are available so that they may be used most efficiently in supporting the businesses needs. In addition, regulations such as Sarbanes-Oxley are putting pressure on businesses to accurately discover, track and report what resources they own, who has access to them, and the change history around those systems and software. As used herein, the term “resource” includes, but is not limited to, computer systems, components of computer systems, data storage systems, switches, routers, memory, software applications (e.g., accounting and database applications), operating systems and business services (e.g., order entry or change management and tracking services).
In large computing environments or enterprises, multiple applications may be used to “discover” or detect resources comprising, or available for use by or within, the computing environment. In such situations, a single resource may have been discovered and reported to an enterprise's configuration management system multiple times. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a mechanism to identify and reconcile the discovery of IT resources from multiple sources. Only with this capability can an enterprise's resources be effectively managed.